Godzilla vs Pumpkinhead: battle of the beasts
by gojiramatthew
Summary: The Demon of Vengeance returns, this time in Japan and is going to cause death and chaos, but only one thing stands in his way of doing full scale destruction.... The King of the monsters: Godzilla, Story Completed.
1. The Demon Returns

Me: "Well Im back once again, but this time with another crossover like my **"Freddy vs Godzilla"** story... oh and Godzilla's back from his holiday"

Godzilla: "Thats right Im back, anyway Me, Pumpkinhead dont belong to him, but this story does"

Me: "Of course it belongs to me, Im the Author, if someone said they wrote **"Godzilla vs The Zillas"** and isnt **GodzillaGuy**, I would tell the people that he didnt write it and tell **GodzillaGuy**, since he is the Author of it"

Godzilla: "True, reminder to new readers of if you have forgotten, dont comment on his grammer, spelling mistakes and if he got something wrong, remember its not your fanfic, so please understand"

Me: "Yeah but if you must, please send me a PM, it wont do much anyway, but if you do post a review about what Godzilla said, then you should learn to respect people's request"

* * *

**GODZILLA VS PUMPKINHEAD: BATTLE OF THE BEASTS**

**Chapter One - The Demon Returns:**

"Hey Chris, re-tell me about that legend, you told the class two months" Said a seventeen year old guy with brown hair.

"Didnt you pay attention to what I said in class?" asked Chris, who has black hair and is the same age as his friend.

"Yes, but I forgotten, since we are now in Japan for the last two months" replied the brown hair guy.

"I'll tell you later, since now we need to find something to bring back" replied Chris.

"Come on Chris, Just tell me, we will still find something to show to our class and our friends back at home" replied Greg.

"Well since we have time and that Rodney and Ted dont really care much about things we bring back" reply Chris who signed and sat down on a log, Greg sat next to him.

"Anyway the Legend of Pumpkinhead is a demon named after "Pumpkin Patch Graveyard", where it is told thats where the beast lays, anyway it is said that Pumpkinhead is summoned by an old women, that is claimed to be a witch, the demon is used when people want revenge and go to see the old women, but the person has to pay a price" Chris told Greg.

"Isnt there also a poem about Pumpkinhead?" asked Greg.

"Yeah, do you want to hear it?" replied Chris.

"Yes, since its a part of the Legend" replied Greg.

"Well it goes like this: 'Keep away from Pumpkinhead, Unless your tired of living, His enemies are mostly dead, he's mean and unforgiving, Laugh at him and you're undone, but in some dreaded fashion, Vengeance, he considers fun, And plans it with a passion, Time will not erase or blot, A plot that he has brewing, Its when you think that he's forgot, He'll conjure your undoing, bolted doors and windows barred, Guard dogs prowling in the yard, wont protect you in your bed, nothing will, from Pumpkinhead'" said Chris.

"... Man, that would be a interesting movie" replied Greg.

"Yeah, anyway lets get back to what we were doing before" replied Chris

Chris got off the log but tripped over, he got up and looked at his knee, it was bleeding and the wound was covered in dirt.

"Greg, get the water and bandage, this seems to be a deep wound" said Chris.

Greg quickly got off his backpack and opened it, to search for the clean water and med-kit, while Greg was looking in his backpack, Chris was trying to slow down the blood flow, he then stared at the ground where his blood was dripping, it was sinking into the dirt very quickly, Chris's face went into shock.

"GREG!" yelled Chris still in shock.

Greg quickly came over to Chris and has seemed to found the clean water and Med-kit, he then looked at the ground Chris was staring in shock at, he noticed the blood was vanishing into the dirt extremely fast.

"What the hell" said a dumbstruck Greg.

"How is the dirt absorbing the blood at that speed?" asked Chris, who then grabbed the water from Greg and opened up the water bottle and spilled the water over the wound, to get rid of the dirt.

"I dont know mate, but its... a bit creepy after that Legend" replied Greg.

Just then a hand came out of the dirt where the blood was dripping and grabbed Greg's leg and dragged him closer, then another hand came out from the ground and grabbed Greg by the neck and crushed it, chocking Greg, Chris who saw his friend been chocked, quickly ran away, Greg's life-less body was let go from the hands, which had three long fingers and a long thumb with sharp pointy claws on the ends and the skin color was a lightish gray, the hands then went down and started to push hard against the ground, the dirt gave way and a creature lifted itself out of the ground, the creature then shacked off the dirt, the creature had lightish gray skin, it was taller then a adult human, it had a tail which wasnt very long and looked demon-like, the creature had three toes and claws at the ends for it feet, it seemed to be muscular and the face of the creature was demon-like but was also similar to a humans face, it sniffed the air and started running, now after the person who escaped.

* * *

Me: "Well that was the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it"

Godzilla: "Also that Poem wasnt made by Gojiramatthew it was made by Ed Justin"

Me: "Yep, also just to tell you readers, Im going to make some new things for Pumpkinhead, since he is a good horror monster"


	2. Chris in trouble

Me: "Yep, The second chapter, it is here, since GodzillaGuy reviewed, good to see he had the time.

Godzilla: "And Im still here, since Im a bit lazy at the moment"

* * *

**Chapter Two - Chris is in trouble:**

Chris was running for his life, his friend was attacked by these... hands... that had long fingers, a long thumb with claws at the end, he could possible guess that his friend was dead or something, he then started running faster, he remember not far away was this house, he didnt know who lived there, but it was better then nothing, he then saw the house and ran to the front step, he knocked at the door hard, but not damaging it, he then stood there, breathing deeply for air, since he ran so fast from whatever it was that attacked Greg.

He then heard a noise from within the house, he then heard the door unlock and then it was opened, there was a guy, possible forty years old, he was Japanese and had black hair, cut short and was wearing normal clothes, the man looked at him.

"Sir, something horrible happened" Chris told the man, still breathing deeply.

"This better not be a prank" replied the Man in English with a Japanese accent.

"Does it look like Im finding this funny?" replied Chris, now gaining energy.

The Man then took another quick look at Chris, he could tell he was Shocked by something, he signed and then moved away from the door.

"You can come in" Said the man now walking out of Chris's sight.

Chris walked in slowly and closed the door and locked it quickly, then followed the door which the Man went through, it was the lounge room, the Japanese Man then walked up to Chris and handed him a cup of water, Chris drank it quickly, he was breathing normally now, thanks to the drink, he then sat down on a chair near him.

The Japanese man grabbed a chair and dragged it near Chris and sat down.

"So tell me what happened?" Asked the Man.

"You wouldnt believe me" replied Chris, still a bit shocked.

"Ive heard lots of weird things happen in the place, so please tell me" replied the man.

"Me and My friend were here looking for something to bring back to out school, but..." Chris said but stopped, before he got up to the attack.

"But what?" Asked the Man.

"But... Something attacked us?" answered Chris.

"Was it a wild animal?" Asked the man.

"No... it wasnt" replied Chris.

"Then what did it look like?' the man replied.

"I didnt see the whole creature... just these hands.." replied Chris.

"Hands... What did they look like?" asked the man.

"From what I could see before running... the skin color was gray... it fingers and thumb were long... and it had these sharp claws at the end" answered Chris.

"So these... hands... what did they do?" replied the man.

"They... were chocking my friend" replied Chris.

"... Just one more thing I would like to ask" replied the man.

"Yes?" replied Chris.

"Are you on drugs?" asked the man.

"No, Im not taking any drugs" answered Chris.

"well I think you are, since that story is unbelievable" replied the man.

Chris shot up, out of his seat.

"IM NOT ON DRUGS, ME AND GREG WERE LOOKING FOR SOMETHING TO BRING BACK, BUT THESE HANDS GRABBED GREG AFTER I TOLD HIM THE PUMPKINHEAD LEGEND AGA..." Yelled Chris who stopped, after realizing something.

He remembers re-telling the legend and poem, then cutting his knee, the blood dripping on the ground and it been drained, could those hands he saw be Pumpkinhead's hands.

While Chris was thinking the old man got out a gun and a police badge.

"Dont move, stay where you are" said the man, which broke Chris's thought.

Chris raised his hands in the air.

"Sit down and calm down" ordered the man.

Chris slowly sat down on his chair, the old man walked over to him.

"Ok, Your going to stay he for tonight, before my work mates come her to pick you up and take you to the airport, but first I must know of this Pumpkinhead thing" said the man.

"Pumpkinhead... its a demon, named after a graveyard, it is said the creature is summoned by a witch, if someone wants revenge, but it comes at a price" Chris replied.

Chris looked up and saw the mans face, it seemed that he didnt believe him.

"You better go to the room, on your left, there's a TV to watch, please stay in there, I'll sort thing out" replied the man.

Chris obeyed the man and went to a door on the left, he opened it and went into the room, there was a bed and TV, he sat on the bed and then laid down on the bed to think about what happened.

He remembers the visit to the town near the graveyard, his grandfather told him the story about Pumpkinhead... but was there things that were not in the Legend that the demon could do... like getting to another country where his legend isnt known, Chris then thought about it some more, he told the legend first, then cut his knee and the blood was vanishing quickly into the dirt, could it be possible that is the legend was told and the teller cuts himself and lets the blood drip onto the ground, be a signal for the demon.

Chris signed, he was tired, he then took off his shoes and got under the sheets, he then closed his eyes and slowly went to sleep, hoping things will get better tomorrow.

Meanwhile outside, Pumpkinhead was hidden, he looked at the house from a distance, then looked up at the sky, it will be dark, possible about two hours, the demon-beast did some sort of evil smile expression on its face, once its dark... the attack would begin.

* * *

Me: "Well that was the second chapter done, Sorry no action, decided to make this explain some more things"

Godzilla: "The Next chapter will get to the action, so you would have to wait until next time"


	3. The Demon's Assault

Me: "Well here's the third chapter, now before you read the story, I need to clear somethings, first up is Chris's review: I need to tell you that, GMK Godzilla doesnt suit this story, since it isnt the form of Godzilla I imagined fighting Pumpkinhead when I started, so there's going to be no GMK Godzilla, another thing is for the new reviewers, have you read my F**reddy vs Godzilla **Story?, that could show you that I know how to handle the sizes and the crossover and finally the review from Ferball, that was funny, but somewhat creepy, now those things are out of the way, you can now read the story"

Godzilla: "This is possible the longest intro he has made"

* * *

**Chapter Three - The Demon's Assault:**

For the last two hours, the Japanese Man, who worked for the Police was keeping an eye out on the room where he put Chris, he had put TV on so he wouldnt get as bored Guarding, but it has now been two hours and he was bored, he got off the Seat where Chris was sitting and told he the Unbelievable story, he walked over to one of the window's and looked outside, it was dark and the wind was stronger the usual and it seems a storm was coming, the Japanese Man signed and walked over to the room where he put Chris and Opened the door.

He peaked inside the room, the man saw Chris laying down on the bed sleeping, the man smiled to himself, knowing he has done a good job and closed the door, he went to him bedroom and looked at the other gun in his draw, he shut the top draw and walked back into the room with the TV, he couldnt hear it, since the wind was making more noises the its usual does, he signed and turned up the volume and decided to enjoy his night before he locked Chris's door before he went to bed.

Chris's eye's shot open as he heard the load TV sounds, he got the sheets off him and got out of the bed and sneaked to the door and opened it slowly, he could seen the Japanese Man smiling and watch the TV, Chris opened the door more, until the gap was big enough for him and sneaked out of the room, he then decided to go to the Mans room, since the man possible had more then one gun, once in the Man's bedroom, Chris looked around the bed, under the bed, then decided to check the draws, he opened the first draw, there was a gun, Chris smiled to himself and picked it up and also the ammo box, he loaded it quickly, he then stopped to think of a plan, he didnt want to injure the man, he just wanted to get to him Hotel and will leave in about a week, he walked out of the bedroom and looked around, he noticed a closet which looked large enough to fix a person in it and was right next to the room he was meant to be in, Chris walked over to the door which he left opened and shut it quietly, then opened the closet door and walked it in, then closed it while he was inside, now just to wait for the Man to check again then he would catch him off guard.

Just then a load crashing sound was heard outside, the Japanese Guy heard it and got off the chair quickly and slowly to the backdoor where the noise was heard, he then noticed the shed door was ripped off from the hinges.

"dn wind, its done it again" said the man in Japanese to himself, sounding annoyed.

He then opened the door and walked outside, he could feel the wind, it was strong but not strong enough to push him away, he then walked over to the ripped off shed door and took a look at it, he signed then walked inside the shed to check if the tools were alright and not damage, he then looked at the tools... only one was missing and it was his shovel, he then turned around, he then saw a creature with lightest gray skin, it was taller then him, it had a tail that wasnt very long but can be seen easily, the creatures faced seemed to be a mix of a human and demon and it had three long fingers, a long thumb with sharp claws at the end of them, he then noticed the spade in one of the creatures hands, it then sent the spade forward, the blade of the spade went straight into the guys chest, cutting the skin, bone, organs everything with ease until it went out of the man's back, the Japanese man couldnt scream, he couldnt do anything but fall down with the spade him, Pumpkinhead the walked over to the fallen mans body and put one of its feet on the guy's stomach and the tugged out the spade, it can out of the mans body as easy as it went it, Pumpkinhead looked at the bloody spade and dropped it next to the mans body and walked to the back door and opened it.

Pumpkinhead walked into the house, it could smell the one who it was looking for and walked near the TV and looked at two rooms near him and headed for them and opened the door, next to the closet, out from the closet came Chris who pointed the gun at Demon thinking it was the Japanese Man, once he realized he was wrong and noticed the hands on the creature looked like the ones who were strangling his friend, he shot it with the bullets, taking no effect, Pumpkinhead did a growl of annoyance and grabbed Chris by the throat, the beast smiled, he couldnt feel anything, seems the way he was summoned didnt make him feel the pain of the summoner, but if the summoner dies... he could be affected so he then stabbed one of his long fingers into Chris's side, the finger started glowing blood red, Chris could feel the pain on his side... but something was been drained from him... he then felt weird in his head and was forgetting things, he was forgetting the times he was angry, before long PH took all the angry memory's from Chris and did a evil grin, Pumpkinhead had pieces of his summoner and if Chris died of something, he wouldnt be be destroyed, the demon took its finger out which was covered in Chris's blood and walked to the TV, Pumpkinhead then throwed Chris into the TV, sparks went flying out of the TV once Chris's went smashing into it.

PH felt a little of of pain then started glowing blood red dimly, the memory's were keeping he alive, the demon then did a snarl and went to the front door and smashed it down with ease, then walked outside, the glowing went out as he was outside, the beast then walked into the forest, Pumpkinhead felt new energy inside his body, it was time to unleash hell, the demon of vengeance body's began to glow blood red again but this time very bright, the power began to get stronger it was now making the beast more powerful but also at the same time... more bigger.

* * *

Me: "Well thats the end of Chapter 3, hope you enjoyed it, anyway we are getting close to the battle of the beasts"

Godzilla: "See you readers next chapter"


	4. Pumpkinhead vs The Military

Me: "Well finally here's chapter 4, sorry for the long wait, I was on holidays and was un-well, which I still am, anyway enough of the reason why it took long and enjoy.

Godzilla: "Im sure you readers are happy to see the story continued"

* * *

**Chapter Four - Pumpkinhead vs The Military:**

**TWO HOURS LATER:**

For the last two hours, a large area in the forest has been glowing red, many people who live nearby and people passing through the place stopped to look at it, it wasnt long till the Military and News helicopters appeared in the area, the News Helicopter went closer to the red glowing area, a giant hand with claws came out of the red glowing light and swiped the helicopter cutting it into pieces, the remains of the craft crashes near the glowing area which was dimming down, people ran off after seeing what happened, the red glowing light fully vanished and in its place was Pumpkinhead, he look exactly the same but was now 80 meters tall, he turned around and saw the house where he killed his summoner, the demon walked over to the house and stepped on it, the house crumbled by PH's feet, the demon the walked away from the house and in the direction to Tokyo.

The Military command got images from one of their Helicopters, which got orders to follow but keep a safe distance away from PH, the MC sent out a announcement to evacuate Tokyo, the Military then sends out an attack with ten tank's and five jet's to hopefully slow down Pumpkinhead.

The demon was destroying every thing which stood in his way, just then missiles were launched by all five of the jets, the missiles exploded once they hit the target, PH just stood there, un-injured and now very annoyed, he turned around towards where the missiles came from, the jets went right past the demon, and then launched another lot of Missiles, once again the Missile hit PH but caused no damage, the demon then turned around quickly and slapped one of the jets from the sky, it exploded once it was hit by PH hand, the four remaining jets attacked from a distance with Missiles and now using Machine gun's, the weapons still had no effect, Pumpkinhead quickly grabbed some of the dirt from the ground and throwed it at the the jets, two of the jets successfully escaped, the other two were not lucky, they were knocked out of the sky and exploded once they hit the ground.

The demon was hit with more missiles from the two remaining air-crafts, the demon then scooped up some more dirt, before he could throw it at the two jets, he was hit by the shells from the Ten Tanks which have just arrived, they kept up the attack with explosive shells and machine guy rounds, the jets then joined in on the attack, Pumpkinhead was getting really annoyed, just then the demon did a evil smile and throwed the dirt into the air, it created a dust cloud, the tanks and Jets couldnt see where PH was, the tanks and Jets shoot out some random fire, one of the tank shells hit one of the jets and knocked it out of the sky, it exploded once it it the ground, all the tank units stopped their fire, once they got a message from the remaining jet.

the dust cloud was now going away, just then behind the tanks was PH, he sneaked around them silently, now his surprise attack begins, he jumped into the air and landed on about four tanks, the earth shook making an aim on PH hard, the demon then picked up about three tanks, tanks in his hand aimed at his face and shoot their shells, it had no effect, the demon then was hit by the jets remaining missiles, Pumpkinhead turned around quickly and tossed the tanks in the direction of the jet, the one of the tanks collided with the air-craft, both attack units exploded into scrap metal, PH was hit by the remaining tanks explosive shells, the demon of vengeance then walked over to the tanks slowly, the tanks began to retreat, PH picked up some speed and picked up another two, he then put the tanks into his mouth and crushed them, he then get a good view of the two remaining retreating tanks, Pumpkinhead then spat out the remains of the two tanks he crushed in his mouth, the remains collided with the two tanks, the tanks then exploded, PH then did a evil grin and walked over the tank remains, now he could continue heading to Tokyo to do massive damage.

**ONE HOUR LATER:**

The Military was successful, slowing down Pumpkinhead and now Tokyo was fully evacuated, the Military was thinking of using some of their new weapons.. but it would take time to get the weapons prepared, they had no choice but to watch Pumpkinhead destroy Tokyo for now.

The demon was smashing through buildings and stepping on cars left before, everything was crumbling to him, he has never felt this powerful before, he had passed Tokyo bay not that long ago, he then heard a loud noise and turned around, it was coming from behind those large buildings not to far from the bay, PH walked close, causing more damage, he let out a fierce roar... nothing, just then out from the center of the building, a blue stream of energy went out towards Pumpkinhead, the Blue stream of energy hit the demon in the chest area, PH did a roar of pain, the force of the attack sent the demon off his feet, the blue stream of hot energy stopped, PH had a large burn mark where it had hit, he got up still holding his wound, Pumpkinhead noticed the building collapses he then saw a giant figure, blue flashing happened around the figure then stopped, the demon of vengeance could now see it clearly, the monster had charcoal gray skin, its body was Dinosaur-like but more muscular, it had four fingers four claws at the end of them, it also had four toes and claws at the end of them, a long muscular tail, a cat-like/Dinosaur face and had three rows of maple shaped spikes and was the same size as him, it was Godzilla.

Godzilla snarled at Pumpkinhead and walked closer to the demon, PH did a fierce snarl, hoping it would make the monster retreat, he then looked at the monsters eyes, he could see its dark evil stare and could tell that the creature was hellbent on killing him, he must be in its territory, Pumpkinhead's wound then glowed dimly red, the wound then healed up and the glowing stopped, now the demon was now ready to battle the king.

* * *

Me: "Well thats the end of Chapter 4, hope you enjoyed reading it and yes the battle is going to be in the next chapter"

Godzilla: "Also just to help you readers out, he is using the Bio-Goji look, the look in Godzilla vs Biollante"


	5. Battle of the beasts

Me: "Sorry for the wait, its near Christmas and that Ive now got a job, anyway I went through many edits to make this chapter, well enjoy"

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Battle of the beasts:**

Godzilla took a step forward and roared at the gigantic hellish beast, Pumpkinhead just stood there and snarled, Godzilla then charged toward PH, before Godzilla's tackle could hit, PH moved to the side and smashed The Charcoal gray monster in the back of the skull, Godzilla lost his balance and fell on his stomach, the monster then used his two hand and started to lift himself upwards, the demon kicked Godzilla in the side of the face then grabbed Godzilla's neck and started crushing it, Godzilla struggled to get free, but PH's grip around his neck was tight, Godzilla's spike's flashed blue, the energy couldnt get out, it then went backwards, Godzilla's body flashed blue and then a shock wave of hot energy went around him, the blast of the energy was so strong it sent PH backwards away from Godzilla and burnt, Godzilla then got up again, his spikes flashed blue again, a blue atomic ray shot out of his mouth and hit Pumpkinhead in the chest, the demon did a roar of pain and got up, his body glowed red and then stopped, Godzilla did a roar of annoyance as he saw the un-injured demon, the two then charged at each other.

Meanwhile the Military Who has now got of their New weapons ready: The MBT Hyper Laser cannon, which shots a Blue beam with a red middle beam, three of the machines were sent and are near the battle area, the military hope's their MBT HLC's will injure the two giant beasts.

The Two giants crashed into each other, sending both falling backwards smashing into a building nearby, Godzilla was the first to get up, once PH stood up, Godzilla's tail hit him in the side of the face, making the demon loss his balance and fell sideways, Godzilla then started stopping on Pumpkinhead's neck repeatedly then started crushing the neck with his foot, PH stabbed his claws including the thumb claw into Godzilla's leg, green blood came out of the small gaps of the wounds with the claws still inside the skin, with his strengh Pumpkinhead pushed off Godzilla's leg, sending the charcoal gray monster falling backwards into a building away from PH, the demon of vengeance got up and was ready to attack the downed monster, just then three red and blue beam hit the back of the demon's neck, making him turn around, he saw three small machines, PH could tell its man-made, the demon then walked towards the MBT Hyper Laser cannon's which attacked again with their beams, once the beam hit PH sparks appeared, but there was no damage to the skin, the demon did a grin, PH then scraped up some of the ground, picking up remains of a building, just then a Blue ray hit the back of Pumpkinhead making the demon fall on his face, Godzilla stood behind the evil demon and snarled, PH's back wound glowed red and healed up, the demon then pushed himself back up and turned around to face Godzilla.

The two gigantic creatures snarled fiercely at each other, the two stood still watching each other carefully, three red and blue beams hit Pumpkinhead in the side of the face, making the demon turn around, Godzilla then moved quickly in for the attack, PH then turned back to face Godzilla, only to get scratched by the charcoal gray monsters claws, leaving scratch marks, which began to bleed, then punched in the side of the face, making PH stumble sideway then fall down on a small building, the three MBT Hyper Laser Cannon's shot again, this time hitting Godzilla in the side, Godzilla ignored the beams from the human-made weapons and walked towards PH, who got up and did a fierce snarl, Godzilla increased his walked speed and slammed into PH, the demon stayed upright and pushed Godzilla away from him, the tackled the king of the monsters, making Godzilla fall down as well as him, Godzilla's spikes flashed blue and shot out his blue atomic ray at PH's chest, then pushed him off, Godzilla got up and noticed that PH was glowing red again, healing the chest wound, the demon stood up and looked at Godzilla with fury in his eye's.

Godzilla roared at Pumpkinhead, the demon charged at Godzilla and hit him with full force, sending the charcoal gray monster sliding across the ground destroying every building in the path, PH ran towards Godzilla, who now has stopped skidding across the ground and was getting up, PH kicked Godzilla in the side, knocking down the monster sideways, Godzilla's spikes flashed blue, Godzilla then aimed his ray at PH's legs, the ray hit both legs, causing very bad burns for both legs, then demon roared in pain and slowly walked backwards, he began to glow red, the burns on both of PH's legs began to heal, the demon watched the burns quickly heal then looked up and did a evil grin, to his surprise, Godzilla released another atomic ray, the ray hit Pumpkinhead's face's, blinding and burning the face of the demon, PH roared in pain as he fell face first in the ground, the nearby MBT MLC's were ordered back to base, since they went not affecting the monsters, the Military then had no choice but to launch their strongest weapon, the Military's only hope is to destroy the two giant threats.

The King of the monster's looked at his fallen foe, after a short time Godzilla walked away, just then Pumpkinhead began to glow red and heal, the demon got up and scraped up some of the remains of buildings, PH did a roar, getting Godzilla's attention, he then throwed the remains of buildings at Godzilla's face then charged at the charcoal gray beast, who was blinded by the attack, PH sent his sharp claws into Godzilla's chest, then slashed Godzilla across the face, green blood oozed out from the wounds, Pumpkinhead then made a fist and punched the Nuclear Monster in the face hard, Godzilla stumbled backwards, his spikes flashed blue and he released a blast of his ray at PH, the demon's hands glowed bright red, PH put his hands into the ray's path, the blue nuclear energy hit the hands and vanished, Godzilla did a growl in confusion and decided to attack the creature from hell head on, PH watched as Godzilla ran towards him and noticed his hands were still glowing, he then put his hands in front of him, PH released from his hands Godzilla's atomic ray, the blue ray hit Godzilla in the neck, the ray was more power and hit with a stronger force, Godzilla was injured badly, green blood oozed from the burn, the Nuclear beast got on his knee's and covered his neck, the burn began to heal.

Pumpkinhead quickly moved in for the attack, Godzilla's neck wound was nearly healed, PH stabbed his claws into Godzilla's chest, then pulled the claws out upwards, green blood went flying out from the wounds as the demons claws were pulled upwards, Godzilla did a roar of pain, but attack back, he surprised PH by doing a full force headbutt, the attack hit the bottom jaw of the hellish demon, making PH loss his footing and falling over on his back, Godzilla stood there, he was shacking his head, since the headbutt made his vision blurry, once Godzilla had his vision back to normal, he quickly walked over to Pumpkinhead and dug his teeth into the demon's neck, red blood oozed out from the small gaps around the teeth, Godzilla started sending out mini shocks of Nuclear energy from his teeth into PH's neck, then pulled back quickly away from the demon, blood went flying out from the neck wound covering Godzilla's face, the charcoal gray monster shacked his head, getting off the blood, PH foamed at the mouth and throwed up alot of blood, the hellish demon fell down, PH closed its eyes, Godzilla looked at his foe, he then walked near it and kicked it in the chest hard, he didnt even hear a sound, Godzilla learned over to take a closer look, just then Pumpkinhead opened his eye's, they were glowing blood red, his body then glowed red, a flash a red light appeared sending Godzilla flying away from the demon and into a building, the king of the monsters did a annoyed snarl and got up, he couldnt see PH thanks to the red glowing.

Godzilla walked closer, his spikes flashed blue and he attacked with his atomic ray, the ray didnt seem to even do anything once it hit the red glowing area, Godzilla scratched his neck and did a roar, the red glowing stopped, Godzilla's eye's went wide open as he saw Pumpkinhead, who now had two bat plus demon like wings and was fully healed, the demon of vengeance did a evil grin and did a quick flap with his wings, sending a weak blast of air, which sent remains of buildings at Godzilla, the charcoal gray monster wasnt affected by the remains of buildings of the gust of wind, he then walked closer towards his foe and did a fierce roar at the hellish winged demon.

* * *

Me: "Hope you enjoyed the battle, but it isnt over yet, the next chapter might take sometime but it will be done"

Godzilla: "Ive got to say, this is one long chapter"

Me: "True, I decided to make a long chapter, anyway see you readers for chapter 6 once its done, also have a good Christmas"


	6. The battle rages on

Me: "Here's a blast from the past, sorry for taking so long, Ive been busy with **Freddy and Jason play the xbox**, work and other stuff"

Godzilla: "Oh Yeah, he finally continues a story with me in it, Im very happy:

Me: "Well enjoy readers and please, dont complain about the grammer, writing or how the fight goes"

* * *

**Chapter Six - The battle rages on:**

The Demon of vengeance repeatedly flapped his wings, the demon was up in the sky, in a matter of seconds, Godzilla's eye's quickly followed the now flying demon, Pumpkinhead still flapping his new wings, saw Godzilla standing in the ground down below, the evil demon flew towards Godzilla at an incredible flying speed, the king of the monsters spikes flashed blue, Godzilla the aimed at PH and released the stream of hot nuclear energy, the demon however avoided the blue ray and then slashed Godzilla across the face with its razor sharp claws, bleed ran down the cuts across the charcoal gray monsters face, the wounds then started healing at a fast rate, Godzilla watched the sky carefully, he couldnt see Pumpkinhead anymore, since the demon was now at a very fast speed, just then Godzilla was hit in the back of the head by a strong force and hit the ground face first.

PH landed not to far away from Godzilla and quickly advanced towards him, Godzilla's maple-leaved shaped spikes once again flashed blue, then Godzilla got up and the blue ray was released aimed at the demon, PH's hands glowed red and put his hands in the direction of the blue ray, the blue ray hit the hands and vanished like the last time, Godzilla did a load angry snarl and charged forward, Pumpkinhead stood where he was stand, with his hands glowing red, once Godzilla was very close, PH released the Nuclear energy it had just absorbed, to Pumpkinhead's surprised Godzilla's spikes flashed blue and he shot out his atomic ray in the direction of the ray PH just released, the two rays collided, causing a small explosion, which sent Godzilla of his feet and slamming into the ground, Pumpkinhead was also sent off his feet, the two monsters both got up, however Godzilla's spikes flashed once again and he shot out his ray at PH's face, the ray blinded and burnt the demon's face, PH covered his face and started flapping his wings, causing bits of destroyed buildings and dirt flying towards the charcoal gray monster, Godzilla couldnt see the demon anymore, since the bits of destroyed buildings and dirt were blocking his view.

Once the bits of destroyed buildings and dirt stopped flying around, Godzilla could easily seen, the demon was no where in sight, Godzilla did a roar and waiting, the Nuclear beast moved forward, keeping a good eye out, in case Pumpkinhead does a sneak attack, from the corner of Godzilla's eye's he saw Pumpkinhead flying towards him, Godzilla stood where he was and acted like he didnt see the demon, once PH was close, Godzilla turned around and grabbed the flying demon, with his strengh he brought PH to the ground, the demon of vengeance started going into a slashing frenzy, Godzilla backed off a little, after been cut many times and was bleeding, the wounds as always began healing, PH then hit Godzilla with one of his wings, making the Nuclear giant loss his footing, the demon quickly grabbed Godzilla by the neck with both hands and started flapping his wings extremely fast, the demon was soon high in the air, PH did a grin and let Godzilla go, the charcoal gray monster hit the ground very hard, making the Earth shake, Pumpkinhead then landed near his opponent, he looked at the powerful beast, the monster's eye's were wide shut and its body not even moving.

Pumpkinhead leaned down and grabbed Godzilla by the neck and lifted the Monster up, PH snarled loudly and slammed Godzilla back into the ground, there still wasnt any movement, the demon did a grin and turned around, PH's tail hit Godzilla's face hard, The Charcoal gray monster's eye's shot open, Godzilla grabbed PH's tail and tugged it, catching the demon by surprise, PH slipped and hit the ground face-first, Godzilla got fully up and started kicking the demon repeatedly, Pumpkinhead thought he had killed Godzilla, seems like he was wrong.

Pumpkinhead struggled to get up, but Godzilla's attack was stopping the demon from getting up, Godzilla's fist hit PH's face with enough force to break bone, the demon of vengeance did a small growl of pain and started to kick and slash Godzilla, However Godzilla withstood the fury of PH's attacks and grabbed the demon by the neck and lifted him up, the demon sent his sharp claws into Godzilla's stomach area and pushed with all his strengh, Godzilla loss his grip around PH's neck, the claws came out of the wounds as Godzilla stumbled backwards and did a angry roar at Pumpkinhead, the demon rushed forward and hit Godzilla with the back of his hands, the Nuclear beast responded to the attack and stabbed the hellish creature under the bottom jaw with his claws, the demon grabbed Godzilla's arm and pulled it, the claws went out of the bottom jaw, then PH put Godzilla's hand into his mouth and bit hards, green blood ran out of Pumpkinhead's mouth, Godzilla was roaring in pain and struggling to get his hand out.

Godzilla's sent his un-trapped hand's claws into the top of PH's head and digged the claws deeper till he gets to the demon's brain, the creature from he let go of Godzilla's hand and moved backwards, Godzilla's claws came out of the demon's head as PH moved quickly away from Godzilla, the demon of vengeance began to glow red where it has been injured and the wounds healed up, Godzilla's badly injured hand healed up incredible quick, the two giants looked at each other, with stares of hatred and anger, while both were fully healed, they were tired, Godzilla and Pumpkinhead charged at each other and slammed into each other, neither monster fell to the ground by the slam, they started to slash and punch each other, Godzilla then did a tackle, making PH stumble backwards but not fall down, Godzilla rushed forward, the demon defended itself by stabbing Godzilla in chest area, Godzilla quickly moved backwards, once PH's claws came out, Godzilla quickly turned around, sending his tail off the ground and slamming into the side of Pumpkinhead hard, then Godzilla faced the demon again and punched PH in the face, the demon of vengeance quickly recovered from the attacks.

Godzilla moved forward once again, ready to punch the demon in the face, PH's eye glowed blood red and his body glowed red, the flash of red light appeared again, sending Godzilla flying backwards, the demon started flapping his wings quickly and was up in the air once again, the flying hellish creature swooped down towards Godzilla who was just getting up, PH hit Godzilla with a strong force, sending the monster skidding across the ground, Godzilla got up and looked around, he couldnt see the demon, just then PH appeared and kicked Godzilla right in the face, the king of the monsters was once again on the ground, he was going to need some luck like before to get Pumpkinhead.

The Demon of vengeance then landed on to of Godzilla hard and then walked off, the hellish beast then kicked Godzilla repeatedly, Godzilla's spikes flashed blue, PH's hand's glowed red, the demon was ready, Godzilla's shot out the ray, then sent it back inside his mouth, Pumpkinhead's eye's went wide-open in surprise, a Nuclear Pulse was released, PH was sent backwards, burnt all over from the attack, Godzilla got up and looked at the demon, Pumpkinhead's wounds began to glow red, the only injury's that didnt glow were the wings burn injuries.

Godzilla noticed that the wings are new and cannot be healed, Pumpkinhead got up and did a fierce snarl at Godzilla, the wings now were not strong enough to lift him off the ground anymore thanks to the burns, both of the giant beasts started to tackle and scratch each other, Godzilla grabbed one of PH's wings and spin around in circles then finally let go, the demon lost its balance and fell down, before Godzilla could attack the fallen demon, PH got up and punched Godzilla in the face repeatedly, then did a full body tackle, sending Godzilla falling backwards, Pumpkinhead moved forward, ready to attack, Godzilla's tail then hit PH's feet, making the demon loss him balance and fall down, Godzilla then got up, but so did Pumpkinhead, the two did fierce snarls at each other, before they could attack each other again, out from the sky appeared something like a meteor which was heading towards Godzilla and Pumkinhead, the object crashed near the two gigantic creatures, an explosion happened one it had crashed, the explosion sent both Godzilla and PH away from each other and slamming into the ground, smoke was everywhere, the two creature's got up, their wounds that was caused either by each other or the explosion was now healing, both of them saw something that was glowing yellow, the glowing was now getting brighter, the smoke was clearing up amazingly fast, the yellow glow was at it brightest.

Both Godzilla and Pumpkinhead seemed to have forgotten about fighting each other for now and seemed to be wondering what the glowing was, the yellow glow then stopped, the smoke was now completely cleared up, out from where the glowing was a gigantic creature, the creature's body seemed to be dinosaur-like, the skin color of it was yellow and red, crap-like claws, spikes were behind its neck, two large spikes near its crap-like claws, spikes on its tail, spikes on both of its knees, Rapter-like feet, a sharp horn stuck out of its snout and evil red eye's, it was the Military's strongest weapon, the story behind the creature was that it was once a space monster that attacked Japan, while Godzilla was in deep Hibernation, Unlike Godzilla, Japanese Scientist found a way to control it, the creature was then hidden away, the Scientist worked with the Military and made the creature stronger, so that if Godzilla returned and the other new weapons had no effect, they could use the powered up monster as a last resort, the Scientist and the Military named the creature - **"Gigaross"**.

* * *

Me: "Well are you surprised that Gigaross was the Military's strongest weapon?, I wonder if you thought it was MechaGodzilla or another robotic monster, anyway I might as well point out that this isnt the Sequel to **Godzilla vs Gigaross**, I decided to return Gigaross since I dont re-write my story's and that he does deserve to return"

Godzilla: "Seems like this story isnt done yet"

Me: "Sure isnt, anyway dont worry readers, this story will hopefully be finished, see you next time"


	7. Tokyo now a battlefield

Me: "Its surprising that I did chapter 7 alot more faster then chapter 6 isnt it, anyway I want to thank all the reviewers who liked this story and left kind reviews, now I bring you the final chapter of this violent story"

* * *

**Chapter Seven - Tokyo now a battlefield:**

Gigaross charged forward towards both monsters, who were still surprised by Gigaross's intro, The beast snout horn glowed red, a red lightning bolt shout out from the horn and hit Pumkinhead by surprise, the demon was knocked down by the attack, the wound, Godzilla noticed the attack but he was to late to react before sent both of his wrist spikes forward into Godzilla's chest, green blood poured out from the wounds, the Yellow and Orange monster then sent his other wrist spikes into the charcoal gray monster's chest and then shoved Godzilla, as the King of the monsters was sent falling backwards Gigaross pulled out all of his wrist spikes out, The military monster then turned around and saw Pumpkinhead charging forward, Gigaross was spinning around, making his spiked tail slam into PH's side, making the demon beast stumble sideways, Gigaross's horn glowed red, before he could release his red lighting, a blue stream of nuclear energy hit the monsters back, sending Gigaross slamming into the ground on its stomach, Godzilla who's wounds had healed was moving quickly, as Gigaross was getting up, Godzilla punched the military monster on the back of the head, sending the yellow and orange onto the ground, just then PH tackled Godzilla hard, sending the charcoal gray giant stumbling backwards, seems like PH remembered that he was fighting Godzilla, but now there was also Gigaross, who must die also, the king of the monsters did a roar of rage and knew that this battle was a melee between the three monsters.

PH and Godzilla both charged at each other and slammed into each other, both monsters were still on their feet, Just then the newly standing Gigaross charged and stabbed the demon of vengeance in the back with its wrist spikes near one its its crab-like claws, Godzilla then moved forward, preparing to punch both of his foes, PH struggled and got free, the demon beast slashed Godzilla once again across the face, then hit Gigaross in the back with a backhand punch, who stumbled backwards a little, Godzilla then grabbed Pumpkinhead by one of its damaged wings and pulled PH, sending the demon crashing downwards, the king of the monsters then sent out of of his first towards Gigaross, who grabbed the first with one of its claws, then grabbed Godzilla's arm with the other claw, Godzilla then stabbed Gigaross with his free hand claws, Gigaross began to bleed, Pumpkinhead who was now back on his feet, tackled Godzilla, sending the king of the monsters forward, also knocking Gigaross down, the military monster' horn glowed red and released a red lightning bolt, that hit PH in the face, blinding the demon, the yellow and Orange monster pushed Godzilla to the side and got up, Godzilla's spikes flashed blue and he released the blue ray from his mouth, hitting Gigaross in the back, however the monster was not caught by surprise and didnt fall over, Gigaross then started kicking and stabbing Godzilla with his feet, PH who's face was now healed, grabbed Gigaross and sent him flying sideways, the demon then turned his attention to Godzilla, who was now back on his feet.

Pumpkinhead was the first to attack, he sent his sharp claws into Godzilla chest area, then pulled then out and punched the charcoal gray monster hard across the face, Godzilla's vision was a bit blurry by the hit, Pumpkinhead then did a tackled, that sent Godzilla flying backwards, the King of the monsters vision got back to normal and he got up, Before PH punch could hit Godzilla, the charcoal gray beast grabbed PH's hand and bit down hard around one of the fingers, Pumpkinhead's eye's went wide open as he saw Godzilla's spikes flashing blue, the ray burnt the finger that was trapped in Godzilla's mouth, the king of the monsters then tugged hard the fingers was ripped right off from PH's hand, the demon of vengeance did a roar of agony, as he moved away from Godzilla, who spat out the finger, PH was blood was shooting out from the wound, Godzilla's spikes flashed blue, the he released the ray at the demon, PH had noticed the ray heading towards his non-injured hand at front of him, the hand glowed red, once again Godzilla's atomic ray was absorbed.

Just then a red lightning bolt hit PH's side, the demon then turned to where the attack came from and aimed his non-injured hand from where the attack came from and then released the absorbed atomic ray, the ray sent Gigaross flying backwards, badly injured, however military monster didnt have regeneration but can withstand alot of punishment, where the finger was ripped off, a new one grew slowly out from a red glow, PH turned around again to face Godzilla, only to meet his fist, which hit the demon of vengeance face hard, however the hellish creature attacked back, by sending the non-healing hands claws into Godzilla's neck area, green bleed dribbled out from the wound, Godzilla grabbed the hand and pulled it out of his neck, the wounds began to heal, the charcoal gray monster then began to twist PH's hand, trying to break it, the demon started to stab the Nuclear monster repeatedly with its now healed hand claws, green blood was flying out everytime a new wound was made, Godzilla was in pain but wasnt letting go, from the sky a red lightning bolt appeared and hit first Pumpkinhead and then Godzilla, the king of the monsters lost his grip and walked backwards, another lightning bolt appeared and hit Pumpkinhead in the side, the demon began to bleed from the wounds caused by the attack, Godzilla looked up and saw Gigaross floating in the air, the yellow and orange beast the quickly went flying towards Pumpkinhead, the demon defending itself by grabbed Gigaross and smashing the creature into the ground, Gigaross quickly got up, but was knocked to the side by Godzilla who then tackled Pumpkinhead, the demon stumbled backwards but didnt fall over, Godzilla prepared to attack the demon, but was hit in the back by Gigaross's red lightning bolt, Godzilla looked first at Gigaross, who was now standing up and then Pumpkinhead, all of them looked at each other with hate.

Gigaross and Pumpkinhead charged, Godzilla noticed they were going to attack him, since he was at the one in the middle of the battlefield, Godzilla's spikes flashed Blue, Pumpkinhead's hand glowed red, Gigaross's horn began to glow red, Godzilla then hit the ground near him with his ray, causing a small cloud of dust around him, the demon's hand's stopped glowing red and he charged into the cloud of dust, the Military monster released his Red lightning attack, a roar of pain was heard, Gigaross did a smile and walked closer, the dust cloud began to clear up, Once the yellow and Orange monster was very close, the cloud of dust was now fully cleared, Gigaross's eye's went wide-open, Godzilla had Pumpkinhead in front of him, holding PH's hands behind his back, the demon had a burn wound, which was dimly glowing red, the wound was slowly healing, seems like Pumpkinhead was low on energy, Godzilla then pushed PH forward into Gigaross, knocking the yellow and Orange monster down, Gigaross stabbed the demon the stomach with the Wrist-Spikes and pushed him off, then got up and did an angry snarl at Godzilla, then quickly started floating in the air, then started spinning around at a fast speed and headed towards Godzilla.

Gigaross's tail became something like a saw due to the speed, the spikes began to slice through Godzilla thick flesh easily, the King of the monsters fell down, the yellow and Orange monster landed on top of Godzilla, one of the large claw on the Rapter-like feet stabbed deep into Godzilla stomach area, Gigaross then became to move downwards, hoping to injure Godzilla organs, just then Gigaross felt a sharp pain, then was sent flying off Godzilla, Pumpkinhead was there, the demon seemed to now ignore the injured Godzilla and started attacking the Military monster, the demon bit down hard around Gigaross's arm, with a strong quick tug, PH ripped off Gigaross's arm, the Yellow and Orange monster roared in pain, blood was squirting out of its wound, Pumpkinhead did a grin as he watched Gigaross, the blood squirting out from the arm wound stopped all of a sudden, The Military monster's wound glowed blood red, then Gigaross lifted his hand up and aiming at PH.

The demon of vengeance did a growl of confusion, Two tentacles appeared out of the wound, sparking with electricity, Gigaross then started using the Tentacles as whips and started hitting Pumpkinhead everywhere with them, the volts of electricity was strong, causing extra damage, Gigaross the aimed his Non-ripped off hand at the injured Demon, the two wrist spikes glowed red, then started shooting out red energy spikes out, the energy spikes stabbed into PH's flesh easily, then exploded, blood went flying out from the wounds caused PH to fall down backwards, Gigaross did a terrible roar and was preparing to attack again with energy spikes, however Godzilla was fully up and sent one of his hands into Gigaross's chest, the yellow and green monster wrapped his tentacles around Godzilla, sending volts of electricity through the charcoal gray monster, Godzilla felt pain but didnt take his claws out, instead drove them further into the stomach area, Pumpkinhead was now up as well and sent both of his hands into the side of Gigaross, the yellow and green monster starting glowing red, Gigaross know he wont get free from the two monsters attacks and decided to send the both of them to hell.

Gigaross still glowing red began to spark red lightning out, then finally a massive red explosion happened, the ground shacked violently by the force of the explosion, bits of buildings went flying everywhere as well as dirt, the explosion was stronger then the first explosion Gigaross caused when he landed, the dust cloud cleared up quickly, there was bit of once large, medium, small buildings everywhere, the ground seemed darker now, Gigaross was dead, the monster had used its remaining energy to cause the massive explosion, to destroy the two threats, Godzilla and Pumpkinhead where no where in sights, nothing but silence... the ground then began to shake a little, out from the ground shot out a blue ray, then finally Godzilla bursted out, the charcoal gray monster was extremely injured, his skin was burnt off, showing his inner skin, the face was badly burnt, the eye's were protected by his burnt eye's-lids, every part except for Godzilla's spikes, the king of the monsters regeneration then kicked in, the wounds began to heal up, Godzilla had enough strength now to walk around, he didnt seen the his hellish foe, Godzilla then noticed the ground nearby moving and saw a figure crawl up from the ground and beginning to move away.

Godzilla walked over to the figure, once he was close enough to it, he realized it was Pumpkinhead, the demon was more injured then Godzilla was, since he didnt have as thick skin, the wings were fully destroyed, the demon didnt seen to be glowing at all to heal, perhaps that it was far too wounded, Godzilla walked closer to PH, the burnt hellish beast snarled at the charcoal gray monster, who leaned down and snarled back, PH using the last of its strength sent stabbed his claws into Godzilla face, one of the claws stabbed into Godzilla's eye, the king of the monster roared in pain and grabbed the demons hand and pulled it out, Godzilla the closed his eye-lid over his injured eye, the using his strength easily twisted PH's hand, the demon did a weak roar of pain, Godzilla decided it was time to end the battle he started, when he shot out his attack ray at PH, Godzilla's spikes flashed blue, then he released his ray aimed at PH's burnt chest area, burning more flesh away, the Godzilla sent his hand into the soft burnt flesh, the pulled it out, blood was sent flying out of the wound, Godzilla had in his hand, Pumpkinhead's still beating heart, the demon's eye's closed, a red pentagram appeared underneath the demon, Pumpkinhead's body then turned to dust, the dust glowed red, then vanished at the same time the red glowing pentagram did, Godzilla stood upright again, looking at the hellish creature's heart, the heart then stopped beating and started to rot, then it vanished, Godzilla eye-lid opened, the eye was now fully healed, the king of the monsters had survived the battle, then started walked out of the ruined city to the sea, so he can go back into deep hibernation.

**MEANWHILE - IN AMERICA:**

"Dude, I dont like this idea anymore" Said a Teen, about seventeen years old.

"Dont be a wuss Rodney, Chris's story was obviously a fake story, something that could be made into a movie" replied the other teen, who was one year older.

"Ted, come on man, the woods are creepy enough, crazed maniacs could be around here" replied Rodney.

"Were close to that graveyard, once we have looked around, we can then head home" replied Ted.

Just then the ground shook a little, making both Ted and Rodney fall down, a red pentagram appeared at front of them, then vanished, Ted got up and walked to where the pentagram was.

"TED, LETS GO, I CANT TAKE ANYMORE OF THIS SCARY st!" Shouted Rodney.

"HELL NO, I DROVE ALL THIS WAY TO SEE THIS GRAVEYARD WITH MY OWN EYES, WE NOT NOT LEAVING TO WE SEE IT!" Ted shouted back.

"THEN AT LEAST GIVE ME THE KEY'S!" shouted back Rodney.

"OK YOU WUSS, BUT IF YOU DRIVE OFF WITH MY CAR, I'LL FIND A WAY TO GET BACK HOME, ONCE I SEE YOU AT SCHOOL, I'LL GO KUNG FU ON YOUR ASS" Shouted back the annoyed Ted, who then throwed his key's near Rodney.

Just then the ground underneath Ted sucked him in, Rodney could hear Ted screaming in pain, the screaming stopped, blood then blasted out of the ground, flying ever, then a blood-covered Pumpkinhead bursted out of the ground and snarled, Rodney then screamed and ran like the wind, back to the car, the demon did a grin, he decided not to bother with the wussy human, PH then started walked to the not far away Pumpkin Patch Graveyard, where he had been summoned before, the hellish creature of vengeance might have lost the battle of the beasts, but things that are as evil as pure venom, never die.

**THE END**

* * *

Me: "no new powers for Godzilla this time, except you got a very violent death of Pumpkinhead, anyway Im sure that you can agree, Gigaross got more of a chance this time, he also went out with a massive bang, thanks for reading, hope you read my other story's and enjoy them as well"


End file.
